Old Stories
by santizhizi
Summary: [Chinese mythology,folklore and history AU]They go by different names, possess different abilities, live in different time periods and leave behind different legends. Rare as they are, their virtues are keystone of the whole national values. Rated T for character death.(not really)
1. 第一回 开天地女娲造人，争高下共工触山

第一回 开天地女娲造人，争高下共工触山

Translation: starting up the world, Nvwa creates human beings; Fighting for the throne, Gonggong strikes Buzhou Mountain.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Keroro Gunso. As for the legends, the earliest author died about 5000 years ago while the youngest one died 500 years ago. How can I find them?

English is my second language and I'm currently a high school student, though I will graduate within a month. Please forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. And if you find anything need improving, please tell me in review, PM or email. Thank you!

I suck at writing romance, but two of the stories are adapted from romantic folklore. There will only be FuyuMomo and GiroNatsu. But most of the one-sided crush still has its place. I don't like pairing off couples non-exist in canon. It felt like tokenism.

I don't hate any characters or parings in particular. They are only tools...mostly...for me.

Future chapters will be written after the Gaokao. And by then I desperately need a Beta reader. Will you be so kind as to help me?

* * *

 **Once upon a time, the world had yet to be built. And suddenly there came a god-or to be precise, a goddess. She created everything we see today, including human beings...**

There was initially nothing. No time, no space, no energy, no substance. That's a dead universe.

However, from nothing the Tao came into being. It's the fundamental rule of everything. It's the beginning of time. It's the consciousness of the universe.

The Tao felt it necessary to put an end to the eternal chaos. So it created a being with low entropy. It also gave the being a shape, which we may call humanoid today. To balance the Yang everywhere, the humanoid was made female to represent Yin. At last, she was endowed life and mind. She was sentient now, but still asleep.

Then the Tao gave her free will, and woke her up.

She woke up with a yawn, blinked several times, and soon she realized her origin and responsibility.

 _I'm going to make this place more lively._ She thought. She tried to stretch and stand up, but failed. _It's too narrow._ So she pushed with all her strength. She felt some resistance at first, but it faded immediately. The heaven and earth began to separate at a high speed, then there's enough space to construct new things.

The sky was as dark as ink while the ground was bare. _Need to make them less_ _boring_. She determined. With that thought in mind, she summoned a spear from nowhere. On one end it's a ball and on the other end it's a crescent moon. She spun it clockwise and tapped it on the firmament. A golden raven with blinding light appeared. "From now on you are the Sun. Your task is to circle around the earth once a day." But the golden raven didn't like the arrangement, saying that flying around all the day was too tiring. She frowned, and created nine more golden ravens, as well as a giant tree in the east. "You ten can take turns to shine the world, and when you rest you can stay in the tall tree called Fusang." They still wanted to argue, but after seeing her power, they didn't dare to disobey her anymore, and hurriedly left.

This time she tapped the other end on the firmament to build a flying palace with a shade of silver. She called it the Moon and planted osmanthus trees around the palace. _Maybe I will go there for a holiday sometime._ She fancied she could have fun there. _But not for now._

After spreading glittering gems around as stars and the Milky Way, she landed on the ground. Creating various plants, animals and germs was an easy task, and she enjoyed her works very much. Nevertheless, she was not content, because none of those creatures could think and speak in the same way as her. She needed to find an equal.

She wandered on a river bank, thinking about the next plan, but without any luck. Frustrated, she walked up to the water, whose surface reflected her appearance perfectly.

She had silver hair under her purple crown. An exquisite purple and white outfit shaped her body. A cape floated behind her and a spear of life and death was in her hand. This gave her inspiration.

"I will create human using my own image! You could say, imitate a cat to draw a tiger?" She claimed cheerfully and didn't waste any time. She got some mud from the river and molded it into an ideal shape. When it looked like herself, she gave the figurine life. It- or rather, he- ran and jumped happily, will speaking and singing loudly. She felt so satisfied with her work that she made hundreds of men and women next time. They surrounded her with respect and love, asking for her name.

"My born name is Angol Mois. But if you like, you can also call me Nvwa."

 **Day after day, human beings lived in the world without changing. They could grow crops, gather berries and hunt animals. Nvwa was their leader, making every decision for them. However, my fellow audiences, nothing could remain the same. Some rebellious individuals hope for a change, and Gonggong was a typical one of them...**

"Who is that woman? She's just a goddess who comes here randomly, taking away the best food and giving us useless demands! We don't need her! We need to live a life of our own!" The one who gave that speech was a teenager with coal-black eyes and hair, who had just reached puberty. But he was not a normal teenager. He was one of the few lucky ones who was born with special talents. His strength was matchless.

"You shouldn't speak ill of Nvwa, Gonggong." Another one said. "It's disrespectful. Don't forget that she created the first generation of human beings. And it's her wisdom that helped us going through every obstacle."

Gonggong sneered at him. "Who saw that? They are all rumors. And by the way, I don't want this name any longer. It's named by Mois herself. From now on, my name is Tamama! The great Tamama! All of you will see me kick her out of the throne and become the new leader! Believe it!"

 **With those words he set off, looking for the goddess. When he met her, he challenged her to a fight, stating that the winner would continue to rule. The goddess accepted the challenge, and defeated him without breaking a sweat...**

"How...how can it be possible..." Tamama struggled to stand up, murmured incredulously.

"Because I'm a goddess while you're just a mortal. Gods are always greater than mortals. Stop being childish, and face reality." Mois said coldly.

"Greater?" Tamama grinned, chuckled, then laughed hysterically. "I don't believe in this kind of crap, and I will prove it wrong! He rushed off, and disappeared from her sight.

Tamama ran in rage, but his head was cool. His destination was Buzhou Mountain, one of the four great mountains that kept the sky stable. If that mountain was broken, the disaster would be even beyond Mois' reach to fix.

Due to his enhanced ability, he reached there in less than one day. He looked at the mountain, calm and determined, then his pupils shrank. "Hateful woman, you will surely regret it!"

He gave out a battle cry, drew on all his strength, and hit Buzhou Mountain with his own body. The mountain, the ground, and even the sky was shaken by the collision. Several cracks appeared, then, suddenly, the mountain broke into countless pieces. A huge hole emerged in the firmament, and from there an ocean of water poured out. Needless to say, a flood was on its way to wipe out tribes in the world.

In deafening noise, no one heard Tamama's last words. "I'm sorry, big bro..."

 **My fellow audiences, you may not know it, but the flood was the severest disaster human beings had ever encountered. No one knew how to stop it, so they all turned to Nvwa for help. Nvwa was anxious, too. She had really underestimated mortals' power. Feeling regretful, she decided to make up for her mistake...**

She flew to Tiantai Mountain. At the peak she set up a furnace and melted stones in it. After they became magma, she put her own magic inside to get three hundred fifty-eight pinkish-purple stones. With these stones she patched the hole little by little. Finally the sky was as good as ever, but one single stone was left unused. Mois called it Angol Stone for her magical power in it.

The hole was closed but the flood had not stopped. Mois came back to the mortal world in hope of finding survivors. But to her surprise, mortals seemed to have found their own way to conquer the flood. Amazed at their strong will, Mois went to meet the leader of tribes.

She found a young man with bright green hair, who was guiding people to build a channel. Greeting her politely, he introduced himself as Keroro. When being asked his motivation for doing such a good job, he admitted sadly. "My little brother caused this havoc, and he died by doing that. I think I should take the responsibility since I'm his big brother."

 _So they are brothers_. She wondered why they didn't look similar. "Your work is highly appreciated, and I want to give you something as the award." She summoned a dozen of scrolls made of satin. "The scrolls will tell you how to design and make useful tools. They also tell you the basis of science and technology. Some may be hard to comprehend at first, but you human beings have been proved to have high intelligence, and one day there will be someone who can acquire all the knowledge." Keroro was more than grateful to receive such valuable gifts. "On behalf of all the mortals, I thank you for your generous devotion!"

Mois smiled. _I didn't lose anything_. In spite of her power, she didn't understand her own abilities in reality. All her skills came as instincts. She didn't need to learn, but couldn't even account for them thoroughly. They are as natural as speaking and sleeping. Sometimes she was even confused with her own actions. Although she had those scrolls, she wasn't able to read a single character in them. "You could say, goodness is rewarded with goodness?"

 **After the flood was overcome, the tribes began to recover. It's said that they found primitive society no longer suited their need, so they set up several kingdoms based on slavery. Mois didn't like this idea. Instead, she founded a kingdom based on feudalism. She had expected her choice would take the lead, but after the flood her reputation was degraded. Mortals didn't believe in her any more...**

"We shall attack Mois' kingdom, to expand our territory." One of the kings, Garuru, announced to his ministers. "Our troops are more disciplined and deadly than hers. Not to mention that she is just a woman. How can a woman rule a kingdom? We must defeat her!"

Many ministers and generals approved of the idea. Especially the red-head commander in chief, Garuru's little brother Giroro. "We need to fight! We need to start a war! All the generals and soldiers are urging to march on her vulnerable kingdom! Big brother, please give out your command, and next day we will occupy her capital and execute Angol Mois!"

"Don't be impulsive. We shouldn't consider attacking her, at least not for now." A minister, Mutsumi argued. "He walked up, facing the king, and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, we should be patient and plan cautiously. After all, we know nothing of her true ability. If the legends are real, that she is an ancient goddess, it's more significant to look before you leap."

Some other ministers voiced their opinion. The views differed from person to person, but it seemed like the pacifists were getting the upper hand. Finally, Garuru decided to put off the discussion for now, and ministers were dismissed.

Glaring at Mutsumi, Giroro clenched his teeth. He had always hated Mutsumi, partly because of their contradictory values, partly out of sheer jealousy. Few people knew that Giroro's wife had had a silly crush on Mutsumi when she was a young girl. Although she loved Giroro single-heartedly now, he still felt uncomfortable that his own wife had loved someone before him, even if it was nothing more than a little girl's fantasy.

This time, he will make Mutsumi pay the price for everything.

 **Because of Giroro's high position, he was a trusted adviser of Garuru. With some gossips alone, he managed to destroy Mutsumi's reputation. Days later, a decree was made and Mutsumi was exiled from the capital...**

Mutsumi was sent to an area south to Yunmeng Lake. Walking alongside Xiang River, he felt inconsolable. What had he done wrong? He was just fulfilling his duty to offer advice within his power. Was it a mistake? Or was it because he shouldn't be a minister from the very beginning? He found no answer. But he had made up his mind- if there was a second chance, he would not concern himself with politics any more.

He traveled around, meeting different people with different dates. On the way he composed a series of poems, some of which was widely read even after thousands of years. Below is a quotation from one of his poems:

 _I wiped my tears and heaved long sighs_

 _I lamented over the hazard of life's journey_

 _In spite of the fact that_

 _I paid attention to self-cultivation_

 _And have been strict with myself_

 _In the morning I was insulted_

 _And in the evening I was dismissed from office_

 _They abused me for wearing orchids_

 _And cursed me for plucking orchids_

 _Which I have longed for, I won't regret_

 _Even if I die several times_

On his journey he could only inquire about his homeland from locals' talks. One day he heard that Garuru was attempting to bring Mois down again, and one day he heard that the attempt failed but Mois gave away her throne for no reason, the other day he heard that the slaves had revolted against Garuru because of crueler and crueler oppression, and Garuru had died of over-working after letting his brother rule the kingdom. Things had changed so rapidly that he couldn't bear all of this anymore. On May Fifth of lunar year, he tied himself to a rock and jumped into Miluo River, drowned himself.

 **When the cat's away the mice will play. The same thing goes with those golden ravens. They found that Mois had been absent for a long time and there were no signs showing she would return. So they decided they would have fun and come out all together. The world became extremely hot and dry, as if being put in an oven. In the drought a hero stood out, and he was not some random person. He was Giroro...**

Giroro didn't get the position of general solely because of his brother. Instead, he was appointed for his excellent skills in archery. Now he was ready to shoot down the willful ravens.

After saying farewell to his beloved, he set out for a mountain. Upon there he added an arrow to the bow, aiming at one of the ravens. They saw him and laughed at him. They didn't believe a mortal could do any harm to them, until the arrow penetrated a raven's heart. It fell down lifeless.

Before they could get panicked, the second arrow shot down two golden ravens in a line. Then he shot three arrows at the same time, bringing down a raven each. The remaining four began to release all their light and heat, expecting to drive him away.

His eyes stung because of their light, but he still shot down three of them. The last one was wounded and scared. It flew away.

Giroro chased after it for three days. Since its wings were wounded and its sense of direction was influenced by fright, it only covered more than eighty li. Eventually it stopped and surrendered. Giroro forced it to swear in the name of the goddess that it would never be irresponsible again. The one and only golden raven took the oath as instructed. So that it couldn't do anything wrong from then on.

But Giroro was exhausted after three days' marathon. He collapsed heavily, and passed away on spot.

 **His wife, Natsumi, had never stopped missing him. When news came that Giroro was dead, she was overwhelmed with grief. She packed her belongings and went to look for his grave...**

When she reached there, she burst into tears, calling his name. "Don't leave me alone, my love. Please wait for me. I will accompany you in the afterlife soon."

She stood up, and a miracle occurred. The surroundings began to shake, vertically at first and horizontally at last. A gap on the ground took form in this earthquake.

Natsumi wiped her tears and gazed at the gap. "Guess you're welcoming me? Don't be impatient, I'm coming. But in next life, please let me fight on your side."

She jumped in and fell like a leaf. Someone said with certainty that they witnessed two butterflies fly out of the grave side by side.

 **The tale was spread widely and a young man named Fuyuki came to investigate. He was an energetic sceptic interested in all kinds of myths. He wished he could see the legend on his own...**

He didn't see the grave. In reality, he didn't even see any empty space for a grave. What he saw was hundreds of peach trees.

The air was laden with sweet scents and the clouds was dyed by the flowers' color to have a pinkish tinge. Were they planted by someone or did they just grow here on themselves? He didn't know, and he didn't care either. The only thing he knew and cared now was the fact that he was deeply attracted by the scenery here.

He had traveled to many places, every one of which had its own beauty. But none of them was like this one. Wandering among peach trees, he had a homely feel. He decided to settle down.

Fuyuki built a hut outside the woods. Every day he read books and classify notes. He collected three hundred and five poetic folk songs and recorded them in a book called _The Book of Poetry_.

Unknown to him, one of the peach trees had gained consciousness during his stay. In these years this kind of thing happened now and then. Mois' magic had some special quality. Human beings affected by it could get enhanced power, just like Tamama's strength and Giroro's accuracy. On animals, plants and lifeless objects' case, as long as its volume was big enough to serve as the anchor of mind, chances are that they could become sentient. And if they spend enough time training and practicing their qi, they could become immortal yao and have their own magic. Although Mois had disappeared from thin air, that patch of Angol Stone in the firmament still had her magic. And the power in it wouldn't run out in thousands of years.

This peach tree was one of those fortunate ones. And the first human language she heard after she was conscious was Fuyuki reciting a poem in _The Book of Poetry_ -

 _The peach tree is slender and sturdy, and flaming red is its blossoms..._

 **It's said that Fuyuki lived there until he died of old age, remaining a bachelor in all his life. By the time, all the characters featured in the original story had either died or disappeared. Some of their stories became legends and were still told among people thousands of years later.**

 **The society had changed greatly as well. As productivity increase, slavery was gradually replaced by feudalism. Although it still had many flaws, it's the best possible social system based on current situation. Despite the ups and downs, many kingdoms became one empire at last. That was more than one thousand years after the original story took place.**

 **But this is not the end of this story.**

 **The story has just begun.**

 **My fellow audiences, the main characters didn't just die. They're reincarnated into someone else after a set time. According to an unspoken rule, they all kept their names and appearance in their last life.  
**

 **In the nine hundred eighty-third year of the empire calendar, over two thousand years a** **fter he died for the first time, Tamama was reborn to a fisherman's family, in a small village on the coast of East Sea.**

 **To know the following occurrences, please listen to next chapter.**

* * *

The first chapter is only an introduction. Here I will interpret some confusing parts for English readers.

[第一回...山]: This is a type of title called 章回体. The title is composed with two parts with the same structure, sort of like couplets in English poems. It's often used by classical literature writers, and, of course, by those who wanted to make their poor story look better as well...

[ **Once upon a time...** ]: it's the words of Narrator, or 说书人 in this fic. I promise he will have screen time later. The story's style imitates 评书, a style of literature. 说书人 tell the story orally in tea houses or radio(recently). The line "it's said that ","my fellow audiences ", "to know the following occurrences..." are all their signature lines.

[Nvwa]; Refer to Wikipedia please. I really don't know how to tell those stories. Every story used in this and later chapters is adapted more or less to be more international and modern. But some are translated directly from my Chinese textbooks or story books. In this chapter, Mois is mostly Nvwa and Jiutianxuannv, and Pangu to some extent. Tamama is only Gonggong while Keroro is Dayu. Mutsumi is a real-world poet called Quyuan. The quotation was translated from one of Quyuan's best poems, Lisao. Giroro is Houyi and Kuafu while Natsumi is Zhu Yingtai. Serious GiroNatsu and FuyuMomo will be in future chapters.

[ _The peach tree is slender..._ ]: Quoted from 《诗经·周南·桃夭》, and its Chinese version is 桃之夭夭，灼灼其华. The first and the last characters, 桃华, is exactly Momoka's name written in Japanese kanji.

[You could say...]:In the canon, Mois used four-character Japanese idioms; and in this fanfic, she uses fout-character Chinese idioms. But the usage in canon is often wrong, so it is wrong in the same way: a common reader can hardly find out but a Chinese teacher will never tolerate...

[Tao]: I couldn't really explain it. Even Laotzu himself couldn't give a clear definition. If you are wondering "what the hell is this" you can read Tao-te-ching for information.

Gaokao is only 15 days away and I'm still writing and posting fanfics, in ENGLISH! I'm sure I will get the true meaning of "no zuo no die" very soon. May the Buddha, Laotzu, Confucius and whoever concerned bless me. Ramen.


	2. 第二回 遭恶报少年以死谢罪，念亲情兄长矢志填海

第二回 遭恶报少年以死谢罪，念亲情兄长矢志填海

Translation: Haunted badly by karma, the teenager chooses death as redemption; Cherishing bond in family, the brother fills ocean with rocks.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **In this fanfic, every canon character is humanized, including the Vipers. They are still snake-like, but with less traits. (Thinking about Voldmort or Orochimaru). I use traditional units of time and length, and those used in the first two chapters are: shichen-2 hours; li-500 meters; chi-1/3 meter; zhang-10/3 meters.**

* * *

 **In the last chapter we** ' **ve mentioned that Tamama was reborn in the nine hundred eighty-third year of the Empire Calendar. But to determine his exact birthday was a tricky task. And you will know the reason soon...**

Splash, splash...

The waves washed against the rocks, making loud noise with each impact. Little by little, the currents lost their strength. And after the tide ebbed, the sea revealed countless broken planks here and there, which could be vaguely recognized as the wreckage of a fishing-boat. It was like a huge monster spitting bones of its prey.

Patter, patter...

Two individuals approached the shore, stepping on the wet sand, passing by protruding planks and laths. The leading one was a boy with emerald hairs and eyes. He was at most 10 years old, but from the expression on his face and his seemingly casual choice of words, everyone would admit that his knowledge, decisiveness and charisma was on a par with an adult 20 years of his senior. He had the potential needed for a leader, sans the efforts.

"Master Keroro, it's dangerous out there. I think we should go back now, or the lord will be worried-" "One minute," Keroro waved at his servant, "I need to ascertain something."

Keroro was the promising son of Chentang Pass Chief General. Young as he was, he had already gained the respect of his father's subordinates. Someone bet that he could succeed his father before reaching sixteen. After all, he was such a prodigy.

Creak, flop,creak, flop...

One by one, Keroro checked on those broken planks. Each of them looked normal as a result of marine accident, but this is the eeriest part. Because there had been exactly zero serious marine accident for seven years. The storms did arise now and then, but they never did any damage, thanks to Goddess Mazu.

According to legends, there was a mysterious girl who had super powers who showed up seven years ago. Every time a ship was caught in a storm, she would appear out of nowhere and help the crew out. And after getting them to safety, she would disappear in the same way before anyone noticed. No one got to see her appearance, neither did anyone know her name. They called her Goddess Mazu and built a small temple for her to express their gratitude.

She was much more helpful than you could imagine, because the storms there were not simply natural disasters, but often created by the Viper clan. They were snake-like creatures living in the East Sea. People didn't remember when they came at first, since they'd occupied the sea for hundreds of years. Only pieces of old legends indicated that the kind and merciful Dragon clan might have lived there before, but there was no evidence.

Anyway, for hundreds of years, human beings had lived under the heel of Vipers. They could wield power of the sea somehow, and they took advantage of that ability a little too well. Once in a while, they attacked freighters for all kinds of goods. Very few crew could survive the attack. And that's not even the worst case. If being irritated, they were capable of summoning tsunami- their definition of irritation just make things even worse.

During the years when Mazu was active, they were getting quieter and quieter. Some optimists suggested that Vipers were learning from good examples thus stopping doing evil. But Keroro knew deep inside that they were in fact waiting for the opportunity to strike. So there came the "accident" last night.

The storm last night was way more fierce than previous ones, and a witness claimed that he had seen green lighting in the distance. A couple died in the accident, and after putting the pieces together, Keroro was fairly sure that another victim was probably Goddess Mazu herself. Knowing that the dead woman had been pregnant broke his heart further.

"That bastard of a crazy snake man!" Keroro hissed under his breath. Angry and impatient, he didn't notice his wrong usage of singular noun. Instead, he spotted something floating on the sea. It looked like...a big egg in a wooden basin? What the heck?

Keroro rubbed his eyes, surprised to see an egg and a basin once again. He wade through the shallow water, picked up that egg, and, out of curiosity, knocked on the shell.

Then there was light.

When Keroro's eyesight recovered, he saw no eggs, but a little boy, who had navy hairs and onyx eyes, looked around three years old. The child viewed his surroundings with sparkling eyes, then hugged Keroro delightedly.

"Mom, mom, dear mom!"

Keroro flinched, nearly dropping the boy. "No no no! I'm not your mom!" Hearing that, the child was on the verge of tears, which made Keroro feel really bad about himself. "Grrr...Why me? I'm egregious at dealing with kids...OK, how about we...Hey, don't cry, please!" _Let_ ' _s get down to thinking. One of the victims was a pregnant woman and this child came from the sea, so maybe he_ ' _s her son? Right, it makes sense... No! Not at all! Even if he was given birth on the ship before the attack, his age doesn_ ' _t fit, not to mention the egg... That_ ' _s enough. I give up. I will just pretend he_ ' _s their son._ Smiling at the Boy Who Lived, Keroro said softly. "I'm not your mother, but I can be your big brother. Now shall we go home?" The boy looked up. In place of tears, there was the beginning of a smile.

Keroro relaxed and muttered to himself. "Dad will surely lecture me for deciding by myself... Hey, you need a name. Since my name is Keroro, your name will be..." He looked into the distance, and suddenly got an idea.

"Tamama. Your name is Tamama."

* * *

Seven years had past since Tamama was adopted. He had grown into a healthy and strong boy. As time goes by, he displayed two special talents. The first was his combat skills in multiple aspects- he could defeat an armed elite soldier with bare fists. But the more remarkable talent was his secret attack, Tamama Impact, as he called it. He had scared a few servants in Chief General Mansion the first time he showed it, and later there were gossips saying he was an evil yao. But no one dared to speak it aloud, unless they wanted to meet Chief General Keroro's fury.

Speaking of Keroro, he had succeeded his father two years before. His father had had a stoke, and decided to retire after his recovery, considering himself too old for this job. He went to a faraway island along with Keroro's mother. It's said that they lived happily there.

Keroro was literally wordless at his unreasonable and irresponsible parents. He had no choice but to shoulder the responsibilities. There were some objections to Keroro's young age. But generally Keroro was still the best possible candidate. So they eventually agreed.

Seven-year-old Tamama adored his big brother. His brother was not only his brother, but also his idol, his hero, his god. He liked to accompany his brother when he was working; he would treat his brother's words as oracle, even if they sometimes made little sense; he would kick anyone's ass if they dare to doubt Keroro's ability. His brother was SO great.

What he thought first and foremost, though, was that his brother was solely HIS. Never would him allow anyone or anything stand between them. Not woman, not man, not wooden gunpla either! Well, he might be a little obsessive, but as long as Keroro didn't mind, Tamama could do what he liked freely. It's not like a child's love for his brother would do any harm.

-assuming he's not the yandere type.

Which might or might not be the reason why Tamama felt so frustrated now.

In brief, Tamama was a bit irritated that Keroro had no time to accompany him, because Keroro was burdened with extra work recently, which was mainly preparation for increased merchant shipping in case Viper chose this busy season to attack, which was related to change of wind combined with weather, which in turn had something to do with the monsoon and ocean currents. After seeing the "logic", Tamama decided that it was the ocean that was to blame. So that he sneaked out the mansion and headed for the seashore. It's time for some "revenge".

It was a beach he often went to practice his Tamama Impact, or merely do some shouting and punching as abreaction. It was a place meant to be personal. No one knew its whereabouts other than himself. Not those insolent soldiers, not those disrespectful servants, not even his beloved brother. He had for some reason feared that Keroro would think less of him if knowing this secret.

Tamama stood on the sand facing the sea, inhaled deeply, put his arms behind him at an angle of forty-five degrees, spread his feet thirty-five degrees apart each, leaned back at an angle of seventeen degrees. Then he thought about the disgusted look those guards in the mansion had given him. Rage filled him with energy, he was holding it back with great efforts. "Tamama Impact!"

A bright yellow energy beam shot out from his mouth, going straight forward. The recoil threw him off his balance, and his shoes sank into the wet sand. He had put such a good deal of energy into this attack that its heat alone scalded the surface of sea it touched, and its force lifted more water. Vapor rose high and condense into mist. As the impact came to a sudden stop, it left behind clear wake over four chi in diameter and two zhang in length, into which the heated water quickly swarmed.

Tamama supported himself with both hands on his knees, panting heavily, wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He had overdone it, again, which made the attack as costing as usual. He'd never have any idea why or how he had that special talent, but he liked it anyway. Normally he would repeat the process several times until he was exhausted, then he would go home, pretending nothing had happened. Strangely enough, he found exhaustion itself was refreshing in its own way, and he enjoyed it a lot.

He exhaled another three impacts, this time focusing on the range rather than power. As a result, the beams were thinner than before, bending downward, and had a red tinge on account of lower heat. This variation of his technique was relatively easy to control, and he began to play with it, aiming at various spots on the surface of the sea. Every blast and shock wave made him laugh heartily. He was so involved in his own game that he had forgotten there was a whole clan of Viper living underwater not far away.

They lived in the underwater city, and had been put up with endless shocks for nearly a shichen. A member with lower status among them was sent to inspect the source, and if possible, "deal with" it the old-fashioned way, namely killing the whatever-thing-that-is-too-noisy-to-live. The said Viper, called Viper-YC, was accustomed to this job. Despite of the boredom in searching, the fruit was usually rewarding. _Will this one be as delicious as the last one?_ Recalling that succulent taste, Viper-YC licked his lip unintentionally. _I'm expecting it already. Goddess bless me, let this one be a juicy child._

He dreamed hopefully, but didn't expect to be face-first hit by a beam as soon as he surfaced. It was not fatal, but hurt like hell. Viper-YC's skin blistered severely, and his hair became an scorched afro. He was furious, he wanted nothing but to beat the attacker up- whoever that attacker was. He took a step, stilled, and looked down. What he saw at the bottom of his submersible diving chamber was a puddle, whose water level was slowly rising. He panicked.

Note that even if the Viper clan lived underwater AND could manipulate water, they themselves weren't aquatic without the help of technology. The underwater city called "The Crystal Palace" was water-proof, and their personal transportation involved the use of force field. That kind of advanced technology, obviously, wasn't their own work. Anyone with a brief knowing of local legends would guess it's from the mysterious Dragon clan, but no one should talk about that. There were more anecdotes worth considering, but we will leave the topic for later.

So to speak, the force field was water-proof, but not energy-proof. In other words, it's penetrated by Tamama Impact. That is to say, Viper-YC was certainly doomed if he didn't act quickly.

The attacker was still there playing with his beam AS IF he was a SEVEN-YEAR-OLD boy, yet Viper-YC couldn't care less about him. He pulled the joystick to the maximum. "MECHA-Viper, four speed downward!"

Tamama didn't stop his game, not knowing what kind of grim scenario he had drawn himself into.

* * *

Viper-Tri checked the surroundings and his arm cannon for one last time, then opened the protective shield of his diving chamber, prepared to attack the "three-headed-six-armed monster" at the first sight. His heart was beating faster and faster. _I can't lose! Or how can I inherit the throne instead of my two elder brothers? I have to be more outstanding!_

Viper-Tri tried his best to regain his courage, but the scene of Viper-YC blistered, nearly-drowned and scared kept jumping out. The victim had described the monster as the most terrifying thing in the world, having three heads and six arms, inhaling and exhaling fire...Viper-YC was avoiding looking at him in the eye when telling his unfortunate confront to others for some reason. _Maybe he was too scared._ Viper-Tri swallowed as he imagined the picture of that monster... _Stop it! Just kill it ruthlessly like a real snakeman!_

He step out with trembling legs, pointing the arm cannon in every direction he turned to. No monster. He relaxed a little. There's no monster, just a-

"Ahhhhh-" Viper-Tri screamed frantically, firing the cannon a couple of times with eyes closed. And then he blinked, realizing what he had seen wasn't the monster, but a little boy, a human, who was also surprised by his sudden attack.

 _What the hell?_ Viper-Tri asked himself, but came up with no reasonable answer. _The danger of that monster is still there. Maybe that human kid know something?_

Clearing his throat, he pretended he had never made a fool of himself earlier. "Hey brat there! Happen to see a hydra-headed monster? I'm kinda hunting it. Spit that out and I might spare your filthy life." Viper-Tri raised his head as high as he could, making sure he was looking down at this human.

To his amazement, the boy didn't show any sign of being terrified. On the contrary, he sized Viper-Tri up with disdain, folded his arms and stated in monotone, which sounded hilarious because of his childlike voice. "Have you got any manners? I've met servants who are more civil than you. If you keep speaking like that you-" "You'd better watch your words, you f***ing moron! It's me, the third prince of Viper clan who is speaking to you scum. Don't test my patience!" _Who on earth does he think he is? Wait, why do I feel like I have heard of him sometime?_

The boy clenched his fists and hissed. "All right. Although I wish I could beat some sense into your head, I'm well-educated, and my brother told me not to get in trouble with others all the time. I, apologize, to, you. And I've been alone here until you arrived, so no monster witnessed. Satisfied? Now leave me alone!"

It was not until then did Viper-Tri finally recalled the boy's name. Tamama, the younger brother of Keroro, said to possess special abilities, as well as excellent combat skills. All the information led to one single conclusion, that Tamama was the "monster", or that Viper-YC had made up the "monster" based on Tamama. _Next time I will let him pay for making up things like that. I was acting like a d***ing fool because of the lie! But come to think about it, I can use this chance to prove my ability by defeating him. Um..._

"I know you, boy." Viper-Tri grinned slightly. "The b***ard picked up from piles of trash seven years ago. The son of a b***h who has the dirty blood of yao. Oh, I do pity you..." He put a hand on his forehead, as if feeling genuinely sad, at the same time enjoying the angry look on Tamama's face. _Go on. Amuse me. Let me have some fun._

He kept on provoking. "And why did the General brought you in from the very beginning? You are filthy, and will endanger his own political status. You are naughty, and can cause unexpected trouble for him. So the most possible reason is that he is insane. That's why-"

"Shut up!" Tamama delivered a blow at his jaw, sending him flying back and landing heavily. Looking at Viper-Tri with shrunken pupils. His voice turned low. "This serves as a warning. Dare you ever insult my big brother again, I will silence you right here!"

 _How can it be possible? Even if he is famous for... no! The brat had merely taken me by surprise. That's it! And stop playing the mind game, end this one as soon as possible!_ Rising on his feet, Viper-Tri glared at Tamama, and raised the arm cannon. "I feel disgusted to breath the same air with you as***le. So die now! I bet your idiotic brother will find you of more use when you are dead!" He switched the cannon to maximum power input, and fired it towards Tamama.

 **Boom!**

Viper-Tri watched as the cloud of dust cleared away. _Finally. I will tell others I slew the monster who wounded Viper-YC seriously. And then Father will be proud of me. Brothers will admire or even fear me. And, and..._

Tamama was nowhere to be seen.

His blood chilled.

 _Perhaps...he was blasted into dust? Yes, that's the reason! That's the truth! That's-_

"I've warned you once." The young yet freezing voice emerged. And it suddenly occurred to Viper-Tri that Tamama had not get a scratch from the very first blind blasts.

 _I'm so f**ked up this time-_

* * *

Tamama sank his fist into the enemy's gut, and then crushed his prized arm cannon with elbow and knee, broke his rib cage with some casual strike... when he exhausted and collapsed on all fours at last, the Viper had long lost his heartbeat. It was at that time that Tamama truly realized what he had done.

He had killed a Viper.

In the most gruesome way.

Continued punching even after he died.

Whose clan member would no doubt seek revenge.

There's nothing he could do to undo all the sins he had committed.

What if running away? No! He decided against it. That will put his brother in titanic danger.

Or defeat anyone who wanted to revenge? It's not a choice. He could deal with one Viper. Not one clan of Viper.

It seemed like whatever he did, however hard he tried, some disaster that can ruin his life will happen anyway. So he just faced reality.

* * *

Keroro was the only one who noticed Tamama's change in behavior.

Compared with his former self. Tamama was much quieter, and spoke more politely with everyone else, even smiling to those insults. He had lost appetite recently. It's appetite out of all things! It almost looked like Tamama had grown up in a day, which was good news. But Keroro couldn't help but have that disturbing gut feeling, Keroro knew for sure that Tamama was hiding something from him. But every time he asked, Tamama would dodge the question. So Keroro waited.

Only three days had past and there came Keroro's birthday. Tamama was so considerate as to cooked noodles for Keroro by himself. Even though the noodle was in fact too sweet to his taste, Keroro could appreciate Tamama's good intention. But the biggest surprise came when he saw his collections.

The wooden gunplas were all polished with the finest oil, he could tell. The gloss, the texture, the feel... "That's -" Keroro waved his hand here and there, trying to make a point. "-Perfect!" From what he knew, gloss oil of this rank is nearly impossible to obtain, because one of the necessary ingredients is monopolized by Viper only -It's said that they use the ingredient as some fuel of weapon. But how can Tamama put his hand on any of those weapons? He must have found some substitute cleverly.

"So tell me, Tamama, what's the substitute? By the way, thank you for your surprise gift! I can't love it any more!"

Tamama said nothing but smiled in a cute way. It's the smile he had put on for the three days. The FAKE smile.

Keroro sighed. Maybe he was too protective. Tamama could as well hit puberty at this age... Seven years' old hitting puberty was unheard of... but not everyone born from an egg. Anything is possible.

Just when he wanted to say something stupid to enlighten his younger brother, the emergency started to reveal itself.

* * *

"Viper! Viper is coming! Everyone find a shelter!" The distant sound echoed in Tamama's head, hurting him more than anything.

 _Why?! Why today in particular?_ _Do you have to choose this day to take revenge? To ruin my brother's birthday! IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou-_

Tamama curled into a ball, pressing onto his head painfully. He felt Keroro pattering his shoulder. "What's up? You can already tell me about everything. We are brothers. So it means we should share everything together, right? Tell me. I promise I won't be angry at you. Is this settled?"

Tamama wanted to cry, to forget about everything and just cry. But he could not afford that. Tears are a waste of time. He calmed himself, turned to face Keroro. "I will tell you everything-"

* * *

"-I took the fuel of his arm cannon before leaving, hoping to at least get you a decent birthday gift before things turn worse. I didn't expect they would come today. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Tamama was on the verge of tears. _Brother will hate me. But that's good. So he won't be sad when I die._ He thought bitterly.

Keroro nodded. "I see." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tamama stiffened. "Why don't you get mad at me after I've done horrible things? I deserve the scold." To be honest, he might even feel better if Keroro rebuke him.

Keroro shook his head with a faint smile. "How can I get angry? It's hardly your fault. All you did was justifiable defense. I won't let them accuse you of wrongdoings you are not responsible for. I'll negotiate with those crazy snakemen. And if it doesn't work..." His voice trailed off. "I won't allow you to be alone." With that he walked out to meet the Vipers.

Tamama watched Keroro's back. He knew Keroro couldn't simply talk him out of this. He knew he had to do the hard choice. He ran to follow his big brother.

When Tamama rushed out of the room, the first thing he noticed was black clouds, covering the sky, leaving no gap for the sunlight to penetrate. The next thing shocked him immobilized. huge waves rose from the sea, held up high by some unknown force, creating an atmosphere of tension. If Tamama was anyone less, he might have found it hard to breath.

And at the top of the thirty-meter-high wave stood dozens of Vipers. They all had the same furious face, and the fury was aimed at Tamama himself.

"You murderer! Finally got the gut to come out? " The leading one shouted.

Tamama was going to protest when Keroro stood out, shielding Tamama with his own body. "Your honored, I feel gravely sorry about the misfortune of your clan member. But I'm afraid that there may be some misunderstanding between us. We shouldn't disregard the probability that the issue turned out to be a mere coincidence. Thus I'd appreciate it if we can come to a compromise for now, and the outcome will benefit both sides." Vipers didn't interrupt this time. Did that mean there was a gleam of hope?

Then the Vipers burst into laughter. "Galagalagala. You are talking the greatest nonsense! No one could get away with murdering a Viper!" He let out a sadistic smirk, stared at Tamama. "Let us inform you of your heinous crime."

"You killed my son's girlfriend's uncle's friend's cousin!" A Viper exclaimed angrily .

"You killed my sister-in-law's neighbor's servant's mother's elder brother! " Another Viper shouted.

Then, one by one, dozens of Viper accused Tamama of having killed someone related to them.

Keroro sweated, turned to Tamama and whispered. "How many Viper on earth have you killed? "

Tamama stared at those Viper, looking shocked, replying without paying attention. "Just one."

Keroro sighed, and continued to listen nevertheless.

"...acquaintance's father's..."

Finally it came to an end. The Viper spoke first, who seemed to be the king, concluded. "For this reason, I want your life for killing my son. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Fair enough?"

"No way!" Keroro's attitude was firm. "He was only seven years old. It's inhumane to condemn him to death!"

The Viper laughed again. "We are not you puny human beings, so we don't need to be humane. Let us kill him, and we will let go everything else generously. And if not... how about we summon a tsunami and flood Chentang Pass city? Well, that would be fun."

Something clipped in the back of Tamama's mind, urging him to prevent the flood at all costs, as if that's the significance of his life. "Will you keep your words? Promise you will not bother others anymore after my death, and I will pay you with my life." His voice was shaking with fright, yet conveying powerful message.

The Viper nodded. "That's a deal. You die and we will spare others."

Keroro looked at Tamama unbelievably. "What? No! Don't do that! You can't die at such a young age! There must be other ways. I don't want to lose you again!" A tiny part of his consciousness was wondering why he said "again". He turned to the Vipers and begged. "Please take me! Take me instead! He was too young to be punished for his fault. I'm his brother who had not taught him the right thing to do. I'm the one responsible, so take me!"

The Viper said coldly. "No. We want nothing but revenge. And your life is useless. Two choices, either Tamama dies, or everyone living in Chentang Pass die."

Tamama was weeping. "No, big brother. Don't risk your life for me. If I don't die, they will cause a havoc. That's the last thing we wanted to see. Can you forgive me for everything I've ever done that make you unhappy? All those pranks and accidents. I'm sorry for them. And thank you for adopting me, for giving me a family, for bringing me up, for teaching me lessons. I'm sorry that I don't have time to repay you for all your kindness. Maybe in next lifetime..."

Before Keroro could react, Tamama grabbed Keroro's sword, step forward and unsheathed it. What happened next was almost in slow motion.

Tamama stared at the blade for a brief moment-

Keroro realized what was going on-

Tamama lifted the sword up-

Keroro desperately tried to stop him-

Tamama cut his own throat with the sword.

Keroro felt like the world around him became silent as Tamama fell down. The blood-stained sword left Tamama's hand and landed with no sound. Keroro was in time to catch Tamama's body before he fell on the ground, but he could do nothing to stop the cut from bleeding. Tamama struggled to open his eyes. His mouth moved to say something, but with his throat cut open he could only make sounds like "Ho-hai-hi". His eyes lost focus, and his lips curled into a content smile. The smile froze forever.

"Tamama!" Keroro called his name, but no one answered. He held the lifeless body of his brother tight, shedding tears quietly.

Above the two brothers, black clouds rolled away and the sun came out, shining brightly. The Vipers had kept their words and retreated. Others in the mansion came out from their shelters, relieved that there was no danger. At the same time, the words about Tamama's sacrifice spread among them. In a sense, he had died protecting those who had ignored or even bullied him when he was alive, though that was not his priority in mind.

Tamama had died causing a flood last time, and died preventing one this time.

The karma.

The fate could be extremely cruel at times.

But no one in the mansion knew about that. They mourned over the hero Tamama in regret and sympathy, repenting of all those sins they had committed.

* * *

Tamama's funeral was held three days later.

During the funeral, Keroro declared his resignation, passing the position to his aide. The aide refused the offer out of respect, but since Keroro kept dwelling on the past and had no interest in working, the aide had to temporally take his place, waiting for him to gather himself together.

Frankly speaking, Keroro didn't want to take the responsibilities any longer. He didn't have the strength. He was tired. He wanted some rest.

He wandered aimlessly around every day, lost in his own thoughts, distancing himself from others. He had no idea how long it would take for him to recover, or whether it would happen or not. Perhaps three years would be adequate.

Time flies, but it didn't cure anything on Keroro's case. On the first anniversary of Tamama's death, Keroro went to the Mazu temple alone to hold a small ceremony in memory of his poor brother, following the local custom.

After the ceremony, he stepped out of the temple, and heard a loud chirp.

Looking up, he saw a bird, whose form resembles a crow with a patterned head, white beak, green eyes and red feet. The Jingwei bird.

The bird looked at him in curiosity, then it flew away with a twig carried in its mouth, heading for the sea.

Keroro knew about the bird. It came into being about eight years ago, not long after the mysterious girl ceased to exist. Legend went that she metamorphosed into the bird after her death. But what did it carry that twig for?

He observed it for a few days, having nothing else to get himself occupied. It turned out that Jingwei regularly carried twigs and stones from the Western Mountains to fill up the Eastern Sea for whatever reason.

And that gave Keroro the inspiration.

Human beings couldn't defeat Vipers, and it's likely that they would never be able to. But what if they fill up the East Sea with stones and earth? Surely it would take years. Hundreds of years, or even thousands. But at least it's possible to achieve. So he determined that he would do the deed.

It was a crazy idea, even Keroro himself was aware of the fact. But he could be incredibly stubborn when he set his mind to something. After a month, he poured the first basket of earth into the East Sea.

People pitied him, believing that he had finally lost his sanity after so much pressure. But day after day, some of them were moved, and came to help Keroro sometimes, claiming that they'd do something so foolish only to get a workout. The younger ones were generally more enthusiastic about it.

Two years of digging and filling had past. And that was when a stranger came to Chentang Pass.

She was a tanned, bleached-blonde teenager, wearing a plain ruqun, who introduced herself as Asami. She seemed to be curious about Keroro's action. After watching him for days, she questioned him.

"What's the meaning for you ordinary people to move the mountain and fill the ocean? The sea is too broad and deep for you to fill it. You will die before you achieve anything. You could say, until your death?" Asami said to Keroro with a concerning look.

Keroro sighed heavily and replied. "You are right about one thing that I will die. But I am going to have my descendants. So long as the generation and the faith passes on, and the sea doesn't grow, why can't we make it?" Keroro's eyes shone with determination.

The girl who called herself Asami was wordless. Her heartbeat got faster. She gazed at Keroro with admiration. "If you say so, I- I'm willing to help you." She blushed and looked away.

Obviously Keroro failed to get the hidden meaning, but interpreting her confession of love in the most innocent way. "I'm grateful for any help offered. You know what? I'm not good at physical work. It would make a lot of difference when more people join me. Thank you!"

She giggled, taking out a handkerchief from her ruqun. "You are sweating, let me wipe the sweat for you, will you?"

Keroro was a bit taken aback by this sudden act of kindness, and didn't reply immediately. When he tried to form some words to ease the awkwardness, he heard a familiar voice shouting from the distance-

"That woman, get AWAY from MY brother!"

 _Must be my illusion. Asami's kindness may have triggered my memory of him._ Keroro thought bitterly-

The powerful attack followed exploded not far beside him proved him utterly wrong. Its shock wave blew Asami and him away, and he saw the one he'd missed every day and night for three years in mid-air.

His dearest brother, Tamama.

Tamama was standing on a strange plate-like flying machine, approaching at full speed. He came to Keroro's aid as soon as it landed on the ground, while Keroro stared at his revived brother in disbelief.

"You are back." Keroro stated breathless.

"I'm back." Tamama smiled.

Keroro felt unreal and dizzy. "Am I in dream?"

"Unlikely" was Tamama's answer.

"But how?" Keroro's voice chocked with emotion. "I saw-" He remember that scene too well. The blood, the wound, the glassy eyes... That scene was what had haunted his dream for years.

"It's a long story. But now let's deal with something else." He stood akimbo, facing the girl. "You don't get close to my brother, understand?"

She chuckled knowingly. "All right. Point taken. I will leave you two alone. You could say, a two-person world?"

Keroro, at the same time, was looking at Tamama carefully. He didn't change much, save for an energetic and confident aura radiating from his whole body.

"It's time for explanation." Tamama thought for a while. "Gee, why can't I recall the details? Hum, let's begin with this question: do you know about the reincarnation thing?"

* * *

It took half a shichen for Tamama to tell Keroro about his last life as Gonggong. Keroro listened with interest, commenting now and then ("Seriously? Flood again?" "That must hurts.") Then the topic came to this lifetime.

"I'm neither human nor yao, but the last descendant of Dragon. That's why the Viper clan attacked my parents that night. They feared we would seize back the Crystal Palace and those technology in it. I was born as an egg on the ship right before the attack, so my mother was weak then and wasn't able to fight. I survived because the Goddess Mazu came in time. Koyuki was her real name. Mother asked her to rescue me, and put me in a wooden basin. Koyuki was able to send me away, but she didn't escape from the Vipers... Fortunately, she reincarnated as a princess only after one year, unlike us who were preserved unconscious for thousands of years."

Keroro stopped him. "That's a lot to take in, please give me some time." After a little while, he brought force a question. "It doesn't make sense. If you regained your memory of the last lifetime, how can you know the events after that? And the things before your birth?"

"That's related to the reason why I was revived. I've got to know many things in the three days, which is three years in this world. I couldn't come back earlier because there was a one-miracle-only-in-a-ten-year-time-span term. By the way, my body is reconstructed with the help of some magical lotus and I was presented with that hovercraft. Too bad I can't recall the details at all. There must be someone who had informed me of those things but-" He frowned. "I should have memorized that someone. It's like part of my memory was erased..."

Keroro didn't want to push further on that question. "What's that hovercraft exactly? I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh, speaking of it, I call it my Wind Fire Wheels!" Tamama exclaimed in delight.

"But why the extra 's'? It's just one single black hovercraft."

"I like this name better! Because it sounds awesome!"

Keroro gave up on that. "Then... can I try it? It must be wonderful to fly."

"Why not?" Tamama went to operate the hovercraft, but changed his mind half way. "If you want to fly, there is another way." His body began to glow, and in the blink of an eye he transformed into a dark blue dragon, coiling on the ground.

" _Come here, and I will take you up."_ Keroro heard the voice in his mind, and didn't waste any time to climb on his back.

"What's your next plan? To get yourself revenged or something else?" Keroro asked when they were floating above the sea, overlooking the waves.

" _No. I'm tired of revenging. That's a endless vicious circle with no benefits. But one single attack won't count, right?"_ He fired a powerful Tamama Impact in a seemingly random direction, which "happened" to hit the Crystal Palace in the end.

Keroro laughed carefreely. "What about we travel around together? Just two of us. I may have one more year to spend with you. Shall we?"

"Yes!" Tamama cheered. He could speak in Dragon form. It's just that he found telepathy cool. He hummed in bouncy tones.

 _The real purpose behind our trip is for me to taste all the delicious foods out there/Take a bite of every dish across the continent/I didn't want to tell you this, because I was afraid you might hate me and leave me behind/Wonton Noodle, Spicy Dips, Lamb Shashlik, Chinese Stuffed Sesame Scones,/Quietly and secretly, I asked the chef to pack my orders for take-out~_

* * *

The Crystal Palace was seriously damaged by that single blow, and they swore they would revenge (again. Yes, that's what they live for.). They hired a famous scientist and inventor, firstly for repairing the palace, and secondly for starting a war.

They planned not-so-secretly for one year, and a seventeen-year-old poet and strategist came to this region.

"Though I've decided never concerning myself with politics anymore, it doesn't seem like I have an alternative." Mutsumi said to himself.

* * *

 **To know the following occurrences, please listen to next chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N: First, let me apologize for this long delay. I didn't do well in Gaokao and failed to attend my favorite college, ending up in BUAA. I've planned this chapter out long before but didn't write it down. But I got some inspiration yesterday and decided to write this, even if the mid-term examination is only four days away. (It seems that I have the tendency to write fanfics before important exams.) Again, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **This chapter is mainly based on the story of Nezha. Not the original version, but an 1979 animated Chinese film called _Prince Nezha's Triumph Against Dragon King._ Too long to be put here, but a subtitled version can be found on YouTube if you search "Nezha riots the sea". Other stories used are _the Goddess Mazu, The Foolish Old Man Removing the Mountains_ and _Jingwei Tries to Fill the Sea._ You can have a look and try looking for the similarities.**

 **Because of the background and theme, the protagonists have to be much more virtuous than in canon. I wrote the characters OOC deliberately, especially Keroro. But you can also regard Keroro as That Keroro mentioned in the canon a few times, who was very capable unlike the Keroro we know.**

 **There are also some shout-outs to some works I like: _Harry Potter, Three Body Problem-Dark Forest, A Chinese Odyssey, Little Tadpoles Looking for Mama_ , and _A Millennial Menu of China_ , a song written by H.K.** **君** **and sung by Luo Tianyi. The lyrics above are translated by yangxu on Youtube. It's not so well-known that the voice actress of Luo Tianyi, shanxin, had been Tamama's voice actress in Chinese dub.**

 **By the way, do you know what Tamama was trying to say in his "last words"? Let's just say "I love you" reads "wo ai ni" in Chinese.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
